


<Dirty>

by Faon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faon/pseuds/Faon
Summary: 微SM，道具、綑綁Play，背德題材，慎入
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 8





	

**Author's Note:**

> 微SM，道具、綑綁Play，背德題材，慎入

1\. 從一開始就錯了

她當初就不該成為攝影師，這樣就不會接下那個案子，不會認識丁輝人，也不會圖方便就聽丁輝人的話跟她們合租，更不會因為兩人剛好同鄉而問丁輝人要不要陪她出差，然後⋯

可是這一切又都好像不只是她的錯

報酬不錯的客戶憑什麼不接，她們開的房租便宜離公司也近憑什麼她要拒絕，她也只是出差的時候隨口問了丁輝人，安惠真靠在計程車後座上，看著夕陽忍不住嘆了一口氣，手機螢幕上好幾條顯示都是她剛才打給丁輝人的通話紀錄

「出事了」

丁輝人的訊息只有短短這三個字，安惠真收到的當下立刻就撥了電話過去，另一頭卻只接通了一聲就迅速掛斷，後來她再怎麼打都是無人接聽，她立刻急的跟朋友賠不是，抓了包包就跳上計程車

會能出什麼大事？是停電了還是家裡遭小偷了？難道她走在路上被人綁架了？不、不會的、不可能，安惠真忍不住咬著指甲胡思亂想，搞不好丁輝人只是忘了帶鑰匙被鎖在門外，或者在外面喝醉了剛好容仙姊姊沒空去接她——

——容仙姊姊，想到這個名字安惠就打了個冷顫，忽然希望丁輝人這麼緊急要她趕回去的原因是她亂想的其中的一種，是的、沒有什麼會比被金容仙發現她們倆之間的事要來的嚴重

她該說什麼辯解？只是因為剛好火車太晚到全州她們就先隨便找間旅館住下，只是因為剛好旅館樓下有炒年糕的小吃攤就坐下來吃了宵夜，然後剛好她們都喝醉了不小心的酒後亂性？

不可能、別騙人了，世界上哪來這麼多的巧合，只不過是彼此心照不宣的刻意罷了，她們都知道對方不是兩瓶燒酒就會醉的程度，那天晚上她們意識都清楚得很

安惠真還記得關上大門後是丁輝人主動抱她吻上她的，也許她只是喝暈了想找個溫暖的懷抱，旁邊又剛好只有她

「輝吶、我可以嗎？」

她們抓著彼此磕磕絆絆的糾纏到臥室，都快要站不穩的時候一起跌到了床鋪上，那時曖昧的情況下安惠真頭腦一熱就問出口了，她問得很小聲，小心翼翼到似乎怕被別人發現她不應該有的想法

「輝吶、我可以嗎？」

沒得到答覆安惠真又理直氣壯的問了一次，這次她直接爬上去捧住丁輝人的臉頰湊在耳邊問，丁輝人卻依然不動聲色，只是更用手背遮緊了眼皮

她沒有說好卻也沒有說不要，那就是默許了對吧，安惠真邊順著她的頭髮在心裡安撫自己，在這種情況下她怎能說不要，她不會說不要的，丁輝人從來就不是那種會輕易拒絕別人的個性，可是那時候安惠真確實急了

她把她醜陋的、齷齪的、見不得人的愛意赤裸的攤在喜歡的人面前，丁輝人卻還是一句話也沒有，沉默的彷彿這樣就能當作沒聽見的刻意忽略，那算什麼？只有她一個人變成了傻瓜是嗎？

「別拒絕我，求妳了輝吶」

安惠真忽然就哭了出來，她抓著丁輝人的手在臉頰旁邊來回磨蹭，卑微的乞討求她施捨那萬分之一的愛意，即使無法真正擁有她，她也想在這個離譜的夜晚裡遵循一次心中的想法，即使明天過後她們有可能連朋友都做不成

可是當她扳開丁輝人的手掌心才發現她臉上也都是眼淚，安惠真還記得自己慌慌張張的吻著丁輝人的臉頰，她卻越哭越激動，嘴唇貼合在一起時她們都嚐到了鹹澀的眼淚，後來再也沒有人出聲阻止她

當她掀開衣服慢慢地往下吮咬，當她搓捏著挺立的乳尖，當丁輝人抬起腰前後擺動迎合著她的手指，當她顫抖著身體與她扣緊十指，再也沒有人談論良心的譴責或荒謬的道德

她們要一起保守這個秘密，最好就這樣把它也帶進棺材

沒事的，不可能會有人發現，安惠真下計程車的時候恰好颳起了一陣風，她裹緊身上的大衣往大門走去邊安慰自己

那天她在丁輝人睡著之後拍了不少照片，有她蜷起小腿縮在被子裡熟睡的近照，有她露出一隻腳仰躺踢被子的遠照，也有她光潔的肩膀、凹陷的背脊、豐滿的乳暈特寫，還有她側躺裸睡的全身照

那台單眼就放在她工作室書桌的最下層抽屜，密碼是0619，是她們去全州那天的日期，她甚至在電腦裡的D槽還備份了一份，不會有人發現的，她沒有告訴任何人，就連丁輝人也不知道

安惠真站在大門前卻忽然沒有了進去的勇氣，現在逃跑還來得及，從此之後她們就是沒有交集的陌生人，本能的求生意志在腦裡叫囂，可是她不能，不能就這樣不負責任地丟下丁輝人一個人

愛了就愛了，她沒有錯，她只錯在沒有早一點認識丁輝人，從那天之後她就一直不停這樣告訴自己，可是把鑰匙插進門鎖裡時手卻控制不住地顫抖，她應該慶幸丁輝人並沒有忘了帶鑰匙，可是她始終說服不了自己

最後安惠真深吸了一口氣，打開大門

2\. 進門那瞬間的黑暗讓她如釋重負

「輝人？」

安惠真站在玄關脫鞋呼喚了一聲，整個客廳包括房間都暗到沒有一點光、安靜的不像話，她緊張的抓著手機邊摸著牆邊朝黑暗又呼喚了一次

「丁輝人妳在嗎？」

「惠真，妳回來了」

突如其來的回答讓安惠真好不容易鬆口氣，明顯不是丁輝人的聲音卻讓她又繃緊了身體，她尋著聲音來源朝黑暗中看過去，一團黑影縮在沙發上，安惠真藉著落地窗外的一點月色才看清楚那個人，問出口時聲線卻顫抖了幾分

「容仙姐姐發生了什麼事？家裡停電了嗎？」

「我收到輝人的訊息，想說回來看一⋯」

「我知道，那是我發的」

一瞬間的冷意讓安惠真下意識站直了背脊，她握緊手機攢著背帶，不可置信的瞪大眼睛看著懶洋洋躺在沙發上的身影，以為自己聽錯又再問了一次

「妳說什麼⋯？」

「我說，訊息是我發的」

金容仙從沙發上起身，背對她插手站在落地窗前，她的長直黑髮慵懶披在背後，明明還是那身平常穿的睡衣卻似乎散發著危險的氣息，她轉過來看著安惠真、眼神裡是從沒未看過的鄙視和冷冽，金容仙隨意晃了晃手裡那隻有著同款手機殼卻並非屬於她的手機

「是我叫妳回來的」

「為什麼⋯？」

還能為了什麼？安惠真握緊拳頭下意識就想逃開，身體卻僵直在原地動彈不得，只瞪大眼睛看著朝她走過來的人

「為什麼？這句話難道不應該是我來問你嗎？」，金容仙緩慢走過來捏住安惠真的下巴，她瞇起那雙冰冷的視線，湊上前在她耳邊一字一句的細語，「妳和輝人都背著我做了什麼，妳真以為我什麼都不知道嗎？」

「妳在說什麼我聽不懂⋯」，安惠真心虛的撇開頭，腦海裡盡是那晚她們在床上淫靡的畫面，顫抖聲音先一步出賣她，「我們什麼也沒做⋯」

「是嗎？這個聲音有沒有讓妳回想起什麼？」

一開始安惠真還以為聽見了貓叫聲，那微弱的噫嚅聲從廁所裡傳來，她皺起眉瞪著金容仙想看清她放在手裡把玩的東西，介面上的那些按鈕，那看起來像是⋯

遙控器

她瞇起眼睛看著金容仙的手指在面板上來回點按，耳邊虛弱的喘息聲也漸漸變成了近乎求饒的呻吟，安惠真忽然明白是怎麼一回事，幾乎失控的衝上去揪住了金容仙的領子，她聽見自己咬牙切齒的憤怒聲音

「妳把輝人怎麼了？」

「終於想起來了嗎？」

安惠真其實害怕極了，看著金容仙那副冷漠又嘲諷的笑容，即使她知道自己此時此刻沒有生氣的權力，卻還是控制不住朝金容仙大吼

「快說，妳把輝人怎麼了？」

這句話卻像突然戳中什麼似地，她沒想到下一秒金容仙會變臉不屑的甩開她的雙手，金容仙拍了拍皺掉的睡衣又冷冷的看了她一眼

「這麼好奇就自己去確認吧」

安惠真不得不承認自己是有期待的

即使還警戒的瞪著金容仙，走向廁所的每一步她都緊張的心跳加快，門後傳來的呻吟讓她渾身發癢，每一聲都像她在午夜夢回那夜時撓在她心上

安惠真站在廁所門口深吸一口氣才打開電燈，刺眼的燈光讓她適應了一會才睜開眼睛，眼前的景象卻讓她忍不住嚥了口水

丁輝人光裸著身體站在浴缸裡，雙手被拉起舉過頭頂反綁在浴簾的桿子上，手銬因為她掙扎和鐵桿碰撞出響亮的聲音，和安惠真對到眼時她明顯驚恐的睜大了雙眼

含在嘴裡的那顆塑膠小球制止了她發出聲音的行為，只剩下破碎的如同貓一般的咽嗚聲，黑色的皮帶扣在腦後緊緊勒住她微透青筋的脖頸，唾液不停從她張開的嘴角滑落，震動不斷的刺激從她緊夾著的腿間流出黏滑的液體，連同汗水一併浸濕整個身體

不會有比這要美麗的風景了，安惠真心想，她自己也驚訝第一個反應居然是想衝回工作室拿相機拍下這一幕，和那晚她們做愛之後她拍下的那些照片一樣，隱晦卻又大膽，情色但是迷人

如果她比金容仙要早認識丁輝人，她們就能正大光明的在不同地方做愛，在沙發、在廚房、在浴室然後再到床上，她會狠狠抽動指尖要求丁輝人擺弄姿勢，她知道丁輝人會嬌弱的喘氣說不，但依然乖巧的在她的鏡頭前騷首弄姿，最後在無數個快門下迎來她的高潮

那些照片會是她成為攝影師以來最完美的作品集

「唔嗯⋯惠⋯」

羞澀的喘息倏地把她拉回現實，安惠真站著愣在廁所門口才終於成功把眼神聚焦在丁輝人身上，她被束縛住的雙手已經掙扎勒出血紅的痕跡，她發軟的雙腿已經顫抖著快要站不住，她已經羞愧紅著眼眶別過頭不再看她

即使開不了口，她也能從丁輝人驚恐瞪大的雙眼讀出她想說的話，別看了、求求妳快走

那不是她的女人

安惠真自嘲的笑了笑最終轉身拉上浴室的木門，她藉著黃燈刺眼的光線才看清楚站在窗邊的身影，她本該憤怒的握緊拳頭質問，她卻聽見自己的聲音沙啞又微弱，甚至透露出一點秘密被發現的絕望

「妳為什麼要這樣對她？」

安惠真看著插手朝她走來的人卻一點勝算也沒有，她甚至不知道自己是出於什麼立場而問出這句話的，理所當然她對於金容仙的反問一句都回答不上，「我怎麼不能這樣對她了？」

「不管我怎麼對她，那都是我們的事」

金容仙眯起眼看著另一半的出軌對象，知道這件事後她想了很多報復的手段，她想過也許自己會失控的粗口辱罵，或當面搧安惠真幾個巴掌解心裡的不快，可是現在她什麼也沒做，看著這個染指屬於她的東西的人，前幾夜躺在床上的時候她突然就有了不一樣的想法

她要安惠真一輩子記住自己所犯的錯，她要安惠真活在一輩子得不到所愛的痛苦裡，她傾身向前冷漠卻又勝利的一字一句告訴安惠真

「妳別忘了，輝人是我的未婚妻，我們就要結婚了」

安惠真忽然想起拍婚紗那天所有她們甜蜜的互動，摟肩擁抱蹭鼻子親吻，是啊、介入別人的感情從來不是她的作風，現在她卻成為了自己唾棄的那種人，她們好心收留她、她卻對丁輝人起了貪念，也許終於意識到自己錯的有多離譜，安惠真忍不住愧疚的低下頭道歉

「對不起，妳要怪就怪我，是我⋯」

「不必，妳可以走了」

「容仙姐姐妳聽我說⋯」

「夠了，別叫我的名字」，被甩開手腕的當下安惠真徹底體會到了羞辱的感覺，金容仙看向她的眼神像變了個人似的，即使不願相信，她還是看見金容仙厭惡的撥了撥手心瞪她，「我覺得很噁心」

「我叫妳滾，別讓我再看見妳」

3\. 很多事情從小地方就能看出跡象

丁輝人相信凡事都有理有據，每件事必然有導致它發生的原因，也必然有相對應的結果，至少在認識金容仙之前她自認是個理性的人

愛情是她人生中為數不多的意外也是少有的感性，她在這個比她大了四歲的女人身上學會放下一切去愛，並且坦然享受著對方給予的愛

她喜歡金容仙在生活上隨性做自己的樣子，她也仰慕金容仙在工作上的辦事能力，她更眷戀金容仙在愛情裡的成熟與對她的包容，年齡的差距從來不是個問題，反而促成了她們想安定下來的催化劑

丁輝人卻從沒想過之後還能對誰產生這樣的感情，從沒想過安惠真能帶給她相似的情感，金容仙在愛情裡沒能教會她的大概是拒絕這件事

她從來就不是會輕易拒絕誰的個性，那晚思緒和身體都感覺飄飄然的，安惠真懇求的聲音還迴盪在耳邊，理性告訴她要忠於良心和道德，感性卻藉著酒精凌駕在理智上，身體先誠實的給出了反應，她在安惠真輕柔的撫摸下攀上頂峰，最後累到直接昏了過去，連高潮時喊得是誰的名字都不大記得

隔天醒來後丁輝人卻慌忙撿著衣褲匆匆逃走，現實的罪惡感連帶著宿醉一同撞擊她的後腦勺，她就要和金容仙步入人生的下一個階段了，卻和另一個人發生了關係，還是暫時天天都會見到面的室友

於是她和安惠真有了不能說出口，甚至是一輩子都不能被發現的秘密

隱藏最好的方式就是假裝若無其事，可是不管在和金容仙或安惠真獨處的時候，還是她們三人同時在場的時候，她都會感覺不自在，即使她想偽裝生活沒有甚麼變化，行為也沒有表現的和以前不一樣，好多次她還是會下意識想逃跑

姐姐是什麼時候發現的呢？

「輝吶，妳沒有做對不起我的事吧？」，是前天晚上睡前她忽然轉過來盯著自己的眼睛，很沒有安全感問的時候嗎？還是其實出差提早回家的那天她就有所察覺了呢？

丁輝人忍不住獨自站在黑暗中思考著，昨晚金容仙壓著她上床的時候她就該知道姐姐的不對勁了，她以為姐姐拿出那些小道具的時候只是想換點不一樣的玩法，所以即使從早上到下午她已經被很多種姿勢折疼到腰酸背痛，她也還是拖著疲憊的身體跟到了廁所

丁輝人肌肉痠疼到幾乎沒甚麼力氣，只能藉著手銬扣住鐵桿勉強有個支撐，好不容易借著金容仙按住她腳腕的力量才站直身體，下一秒就感覺股溝之間被深深擠入一條長型硬物，她往下看了看自己屁股後方帶出一條尾巴，毛茸茸的觸感搔的她皮膚麻癢，她還沒出聲問又感覺姐姐的雙手摸到她打開的腿間塞進另一個橢圓球，前後忽然都被填滿的瞬間讓她忍不住舒服的叫出聲

丁輝人看著姐姐起身一路用指尖摸過她肌膚，捏住她的下巴交換一個淺淺的親吻，一連串的動作又挑起剛退去的情慾，丁輝人小腹一熱想再向前索吻，舌頭卻只觸到一顆塑膠小球，她張著嘴巴興奮又期待的看著姐姐，扣好皮帶之後金容仙卻沒有再下一步動作，只冷冷丟了一句話就關上廁所門順便連燈也一併關了

「乖，等著」

一開始丁輝人還乖巧的等著姐姐的指令，時間一長密閉空間悶的她全身出汗，她有點喘不過氣但越是張開嘴巴想呼吸，口球就拉著皮帶更深入勒住她的脖子，下身偶爾傳來的高速震動不停往內刺激慾望，震動卻總是在她到高潮之前就先一步停止，來來回回的折磨幾乎耗光她的體力

眼前一片黑暗她也不知道究竟被關了多久，後來累到雙腿痠軟快要暈過去的時候，丁輝人隱約聽見了安惠真的聲音，一邊聽著門外的對話她瞬間清醒過來，急得哭著掙扎想逃開束縛，就像那天早上她倉皇離開旅館一樣，現在她也迫切的想要逃離這裡

可是她根本無力掙扎，銀製的手銬扣的她手腕發紅，腿間的震動又將她跩回情慾的浪潮，比剛才要更劇烈的啃食她殘存不多的理智，她喘著氣幾乎要脫力跪下時燈瞬間亮了，丁輝人花了好一段時間才適應光亮，她睜開眼睛卻發現安惠真就站在門口看她

沒有什麼比這還羞恥了，裸著身體被外遇對象看見她發情的樣子，丁輝人掙扎扭動著手臂卻只更吸引安惠真看向她夾緊的腿間，被勒住咽喉讓她只能發出破碎的呻吟，她最終絕望的偏過頭閉上濕漉漉的眼眶

原來這就是姐姐對她的懲罰，對她不忠的報復

後來門被關上，丁輝人借著廁所燈光才看清楚自己狼狽的模樣，鏡子裡的她糟透了，白皙的皮膚上佈滿了無數條抓痕和紅暈，黏膩的液體流滿大腿卻始終沒有飽足的渴望讓她覺得自己是個淫蕩的騷貨

還是背叛愛情的賤人

她聽見金容仙失控冷漠的咒罵，她聽見安惠真憤恨甩門離去，房間裡又恢復一片寧靜，她什麼也沒有了，那晚的衝動讓她同時失去愛情和友情，現在她該怎麼辦？

丁輝人忽然瘋了般似的扭動手腕，手銬碰撞鐵桿的聲音成了她對外唯一的求救訊號，她奮力扯著敲響不知道有多久，當她汗水淋漓再度抬頭時金容仙就站在門口盯著她看

丁輝人忽然好想衝上去給姐姐一個擁抱，她要告訴她那只是酒後失誤，她要用人生剩下的時間請求她的原諒，她會在婚禮上發誓她最愛的人還是她的姐姐

她用濕漉漉的小狗眼神乞求的看著姐姐，她知道金容仙最終會敗在這樣的對視下，她努力發出聲音希望用破碎的咽嗚換來姐姐的靠近，最後金容仙嘆了口氣走近替她摘下了口球

「姐姐⋯姐姐⋯」

一能發出聲音丁輝人就奮力的喊著，她用力扯著手銬想再離愛人近一些，即使無法張開手臂擁抱金容仙，她也把臉埋進了姐姐的頸窩哽咽又沙啞的呼喚著

「姐姐、對不起⋯我錯了⋯」

丁輝人努力在蹭在姐姐的肩窩裡貪圖熟悉的香氣，怎知道金容仙一聽見她的道歉卻忽然推開她向後退了一步，她看著姐姐不發一語的低下頭更急了，一邊哭著要跪下來跟她求饒

「姐姐⋯拜託妳說說話，我求妳不要丟下我⋯」

她無法想像失去金容仙的日子，丁輝人不停哭著道歉也發瘋似的喊著姐姐的名字，她慢慢扯著手銬一步步艱難的靠近跪在浴缸旁哭的金容仙，她無法伸手擁抱只好也跟著一起大哭

「姐姐、不要哭⋯對不起我真的錯了⋯能不能不要丟下我⋯」

半响，金容仙含著眼淚抬頭看她，她眼神裡死灰的空洞讓丁輝人害怕極了，她苦笑的看著她，「輝人吶、可是，妳髒了」

「妳不再只屬於我了」

4\. 她恨透了東西被搶走的感覺

金容仙這一生中創造只屬於自己的東西不多，她認真讀書換來了名牌大學的證書，她拼命工作耗掉了將近一半的青春才爬上公司高層的位子，在她成年之後生活都是靠著自己努力得來的

當然愛情也是，雙魚的細膩心思和源源不絕的創意讓她在職場上無往不利，可是她從沒想過需要在愛情裡猜忌

丁輝人也許想裝作無事壓下這不可告人的秘密，但是她的行為在金容仙看來卻很明顯，有意無意的閃躲和逃避的眼神，她一直說服自己相信丁輝人，直到無意間看見了她手機裡和安惠真的對話記錄

金容仙自認是個勝負心很強的人，只要她認定的東西就會想辦法得到，她討厭輸的感覺，所以即使知道了被背叛的當下她也還是無法輕易放棄丁輝人

她只是不想承認自己輸了

「要我做什麼都可以，只要姐姐妳不會不要我⋯」，金容仙跪在浴缸旁邊看丁輝人哭著乞求她的樣子，心裡有股詭異的快感油然而生，她擦乾眼淚慢慢起身湊到丁輝人耳邊說

「那洗乾淨吧，輝人」，金容仙按著遙控器把跳蛋開到最高速檔次，她拿起蓮蓬頭打開冷水柱往丁輝人黏膩的腿間直沖，「髒了就要洗乾淨不是嗎？」

「唔嗯⋯姐、姐姐⋯」

突如其來的雙重刺激很快讓她忘卻了罪惡感，金容仙抹了沐浴精在她身上搓揉的動作幾乎像在已經燎火的森林又澆上一桶油，丁輝人不自然的扭動身體迎合姐姐撫摸到前胸的手指，金容仙恰到好處的按壓蹂躪和跳蛋吮咬軟肉的震動讓她以為自己終於能迎接期待許久的高潮

全身的肌肉都痠軟的不聽使喚，丁輝人向前拱起身體，手掌和腳趾使力蜷縮在一起，甬道加速收縮之際震動和水聲卻同時戛然停止，她不可置信的看著金容仙解開她的手銬，忽然失去支撐她整個無力攤進姐姐的懷抱

太難受了，她從來沒有這麼渴望高潮

丁輝人委屈的咬著下唇邊哭鬧嚷嚷著愛人的名字，只是這次示弱的小伎倆卻不再受用，她被強迫分開擁抱，聽見姐姐冷漠聲音，「輝吶，妳自己洗吧」

「洗乾淨之前，不準高潮」

金容仙退到門邊扳起臉的表情一點都不像在開玩笑，對視僵持一會後丁輝人扭扭捏捏拿起蓮蓬頭讓冷水澆在身上沖去泡沫

她被別人碰過了，髒了、不乾淨了，丁輝人吸著鼻子啜泣，她害怕姐姐丟下她，再也不碰她了，她要證明她還是只屬於姐姐，那只是一個錯誤

丁輝人屈膝跪坐在浴缸裡，還埋在股溝裡的肛塞擠得她又疼又舒服，在金容仙的注視下，她仰起脖子讓冷水從頭澆下，另一手撫摸逗弄著已經挺立的乳尖，手指貼著腹部向下滑，她把掌心貼上自己的恥骨、指尖從分開的雙腿中間順著水柱摩擦花核，邊想像姐姐平常疼愛她的模樣

「唔姐姐⋯輝人洗乾淨了，嗯啊⋯姐姐不要丟下我⋯」

金容仙不得不承認她愛極了丁輝人卑微的懇求，即使是用這種惡劣的手段，她也還是贏了，她知道以後躺在丁輝人身邊她都會不由自主的猜忌她心裡想的是誰，出差時會懷疑她是不是又背著自己和誰上床

就算她再也無法相信丁輝人，她也還是會繼續愛她，她們會結婚、還會糾纏彼此一輩子，她不會忘記丁輝人曾經背叛她，她卻無法放棄這份畸形的愛

因為她知道丁輝人也是，她要利用出軌的愧疚與補償綁住並且永遠折磨她

「姐姐⋯求妳幫幫我⋯」

金容仙走近在浴缸旁邊蹲下，她關上蓮蓬頭，看丁輝人微微顫抖著濕冷的身體，像極了落水的幼犬，她憐愛的撫摸過自己前一晚在丁輝人身上失控留下的抓痕，金容仙用臂彎托著她的腰，指尖擠進縫隙裡摸索，捻出那顆沾滿黏液的跳蛋，並示意她張嘴

「乖、舔乾淨」

一開始還只小心翼翼的伸出舌尖淺嚐，蜜液鹹腥的味道讓丁輝人猶豫的退卻，她害羞的親吻著濕滑的表面邊觀察著金容仙的表情，在姐姐鼓勵的眼神下才慢慢張口含住整顆

不再需要多浪費時間做前戲，金容仙托著手臂定住丁輝人的腰枝，兩根手指快速又準確在紅腫的軟肉間來回突次，指尖一勾刮過早已被刺激到失去收縮能力的肉壁，她欣賞著年下漸漸渙散的眼神忍不住又問

「輝吶、妳還是姐姐的乖孩子嗎？」

「唔嗯⋯哈我、我是⋯我永遠是姐姐的⋯」

不像平常溫吞的探入，猛力快速的進出讓丁輝人覺得自己快要撕裂開來，是金容仙給她渾身灼燒的疼痛，卻又只有金容仙能滋潤澆熄她的慾火，她覺得此時此刻徹底被姐姐完全佔有

雙手環在金容仙的脖子上，丁輝人敞開雙腿止不住顫抖迎來她第一個高潮，她哭喊著向前擁抱住這被她狠狠傷過卻也狠狠傷害她的人

她的嫉妒、忿恨還有憐愛，只要是姐姐給她的情緒，她一個都無法放棄

但是還不夠

淒厲的呻吟把金容仙暫時拉回現實，她看著癱軟在她懷裡喘氣的人，就連快要暈倒都緊揪她頸後的襯衫領角不放，等丁輝人慢慢不再發抖，金容仙抽出手指用浴巾把黏膩的液體擦乾淨，裹起她光裸發紅的身體，把人打橫抱起身走出浴室

放倒在沙發墊上，再翻身讓丁輝人呈跪趴姿勢背對著她，金容仙在她高高翹起的臀部上拍了一巴掌，「輝吶、後面還沒洗乾淨」

身體本來就還未從高潮裡平復，忽然拍響的刺痛感讓丁輝人忍不住打了個激凌，她還沒轉頭看又感覺脖子被使力握住，金容仙低低的聲音在第二下拍打後傳來，「除了床上妳們還在哪裡做了？」

「唔⋯什麼？」

「沙發上、妳們在沙發上也做了吧？」，金容仙收緊掌心勒住丁輝人的喉嚨，比剛才要用力的一下接一下拍在她的臀肉上，「輝人吶，從現在開始不要再騙我」

「啊、沒有⋯姐姐，真的沒有⋯」

「是嗎？那我們在這裡再做一次吧」

丁輝人大口喘氣著，但她越是掙扎脖子被勒住的窒息感就越讓她喘不過氣，拍打在臀部上的刺痛讓她想起姐姐在歡愛時留下的那些抓痕，她忍不住發抖著抬高腰腹迎合

還有那些充滿佔有慾的問題，太羞恥了，可是又好喜歡

但是她真的太累了，長時間的歡愛早就超出身體能負荷的範圍，精神與心裡的折磨更是已經耗光了意志，她抓緊沙發的皮革哀求道，「唔、不要了，姐姐⋯求求妳⋯」

「但是我沒有問妳的意見呢、輝吶」

金容仙撫摸著丁輝人被水滴沾濕的絨毛尾巴，從被拍紅的臀部中間拉出深埋在裡面的肛塞，黏滑的液體讓她很順利的送入兩根手指，她微微勾起指尖頂弄著深處的軟肉

「嗯哈⋯姐姐」

後入的體位刺激到全新的敏感地帶，丁輝人能感覺姐姐的手指在她身體裡緩慢撫摸探索，電擊一般的刺痛快感瞬間貫穿敏感的身體，腹部的灼熱隨著顫抖一波波湧出，濕黏的蜜液從縫隙流淌出打濕整個沙發

這個角度看來丁輝人因為情慾整個身體都紅通通的，她咬著下唇欲絕還迎的淫靡模樣實在讓人忍不住想欺負，金容仙又拍打了幾下她的臀瓣，甚至發現丁輝人小幅度搖動身體迎合，她乾脆的停下進出的動作

「妳自己動吧，我累了」

僅僅埋著不動熱源也持續的從腿心之間滴落，丁輝人從來不知道原來自己如此渴望被佔有被填滿，感覺體內的異物真的不再動作她才乖巧的照著命令慢慢動起腰，但是還不夠、只有她自己是不可能達到的，她難為情的扭扭屁股轉過頭對著金容仙撒嬌

「嗯姐姐、姐姐妳動一動⋯」

「剛才不是還說不要嗎？」

「唔輝人錯了，我想要、只想要姐姐給我⋯」

都不再重要了，當她和安惠真上床的那一刻她就出賣了理智，當被發現出軌的那一刻她就做好拋棄一切的準備，只要是金容仙想要的她就會全權給出

如果服從是她想要的，就算拋棄羞恥或是自尊心丁輝人也在所不息，只要那樣能留住她

手指又重新在身體裡一波一波向前推進著慾望的浪潮，丁輝人舒服的抬起頭仰著下巴吟叫，覺得周遭的景物在暈眩的旋轉，她原來的世界正在一點一點的崩裂

意識、思緒、自尊都在慢慢的脫離，從今以後她的情緒都將只因為金容仙一人波動，肉壁吮咬著手指正加速收縮，她已經控制不住下半身液體失禁流出的行為，丁輝人流著眼淚放聲大喊著愛人的名字

到達頂峰之後丁輝人整個縮蜷在沙發上顫抖個不停，眼淚模糊視線之間她看見姐姐拿她的手機對著她發紅的裸體拍個不停，她哭著伸出手向姐姐討要擁抱

她抱住金容仙傾身迎接她的臂彎，丁輝人喘著氣慢慢往姐姐的胸膛蹭想看清楚她側著頭在手機上打些什麼，她隱約只看到了對話框另一頭的主人是安惠真

最後發送的訊息是她高潮後仰躺在沙發上的裸照

反正她會做回姐姐唯一的伴侶，她是只屬於姐姐的乖孩子，丁輝人昏厥過去之前這麼想著

這樣也沒什麼不好


End file.
